Vampires
[http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Kindred_%28VTR%29 Vampires in Requiem] are a combination of a lot of different vampire mythologies (but definitely not all of them). Here's a TL;DR version for your convenience. 'Vampires CAN' *Theoretically be immortal (although they can, of course, still be killed ). *Spend vitae (which is what the vampiric body converts blood into upon ingesting it) on various supernatural abilities, as well as boosting some of their more mundane capabilities. Vitae is also required to heal, as vampiric bodies do not heal by themselves. Additionally, if a mortal (or vampire) drinks of a vampire's vitae three times a vinculum is created. This is different from creating a ghoul, but ghouls often end up under the effects of a vinculum from their regnant. Both of these practices carry the risk of blood addiction. *Shrug off wounds that would cripple most. Vampires don't bleed, take only bashing damage from bullets and can heal most injuries with vitae over time. *Have sex (although a vitae must be spent in order to create the illusion of a living, functioning body). However, vampires rarely experience the desire to do so, the ecstasy of feeding (known as the Kiss, which also usually affects the victim) the greatest - and arguably only - pleasurable feeling vampires can experience any more. Additionally, the act has no emotional resonance for vampires; it may be enjoyable, but no more so than a particularly savoury smell or the touch of a luxurious fabric. *Be destroyed by sunlight and fire. They hurt a lot, and cause aggravated damage (which takes some time to heal). *Lose control of themselves due to their animalistic id, known as the Beast. Whether this is due to hunger (Wassail), fear (Rötschreck) or anger, it is usually particularly incovenient and often subsequently fatal (for example, hunger frenzying in public runs the risk of violating the masquerade). When vampires meet for the first time they frequently experience what is known as the Predator's Taint, where the Beast makes a snap decision as to whether this other vampire is a threat or not and fight or flees accordingly. 'Vampires CAN'T' *Turn people with just a bite. In order to become a vampire, the mortal in question must be drained of blood then be given some of their prospective sire's vitae (and even then it isn't always successful...). Additionally, a vampire may hide its own bites by simply licking the wound (but never somebody else's). *Be killed with a stake. Stakes, if they actually pierce the heart, put the vampire in question into a state of torpor until it is removed. *Imbibe food, drink or drugs unless they either spend a vitae to do so or ingest it via the blood of an intoxicated mortal. Failure to do so results in it being almost instantaneously vomited back up (which it is anyway after the blush of life given by the spent vitae wears off). *Subsist entirely on stored blood. Stored blood provides 1/8 of the sustenance that fresh blood does, it losing the majority of its nutritional value incredibly soon after being removed from its source. Animals, if they can still be fed on, provide significantly less blood than humans (as well as tasting comparatively poor). *Appear normally in mirrors or on camera; they appear strangely blurred and occluded (although this can be temporarily counteracted by an expenditure of willpower). *Stay awake during the day very easily. It is possible, but it requires the expenditure of willpower and significant effort on the part of the vampire in question. *Be repelled by garlic, running (or holy) water or crosses. However, the incredibly devout can sometimes cause the miraculous to happen... 'The Traditions' These are the closest things Kindred society has to widespread laws. Almost every domain will abide (or at least claim to abide) by these rules. *'The First Tradition: Masquerade' Do not reveal your true nature to those not of the Blood. Doing so forfeits you your claim to the Blood. *'The Second Tradition: Progeny' Sire another at the peril of both yourself and your progeny. If you create a childe, the weight is your own to bear. *'The Third Tradition: Amaranth' You are forbidden from devouring the heartsblood of another of your kind. If you violate this commandment, the Beast calls to your own Blood. *'Elysium' The unofficial fourth tradition, Elysium is a place (a places) that is declared safe for all vampires. Starting a fight in Elysium (or at least an obvious one) is generally not a very wise idea. Category:Vampires Category:OOC